1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A memory device operates according to specifications of timing parameters such as a memory cell data write time, a word-line activation time, and a precharge time. Timing parameters increase as a semiconductor process shrinks, thereby reducing semiconductor yield. As the semiconductor process tends to shrink, the semiconductor yield may be more and more reduced.